Wait What?
by Bubble.Boo.29
Summary: Set after Percy defeats Kronos,(15) and before Danny saves the world (Parents don't know, 14) Danny meets a very... unique ghost that doesn't want to fight him, and before he can ask why this mist goes in front of the other's face. What will happen when Danny meets the Olympians? Rated T cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know I hate it when people are like " _First fanfic! Please don't be mean!"_ So I'm just going to say, yes this is my first fanfic, however you can be critical to me. Hope you enjoy it! i've had this idea in my head for a looooong time. So the story characters will be based off of Danny Phantom/Percy Jackson characters, however i'm going to throw some Max Ride ideas in there. So the rules for me (made by me) are **

**1\. Each chapter has to be 1,000 words or more (the story portion.)**

 **2\. If I get 5 reviews saying I should stop writing I will, but please if you're on the fence about it, just don't read it.**

 **3\. IF I get any reviews I will respond to them at the bottom**

 **4\. I will try to update every two weeks (maybe more, hopefully not less)**

 **5\. I usually won't describe characters unless I made them up.**

 **6. _Italic= Thoughts_**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the character that I made.**

Danny, Tucker, and Sam are all in Danny's room

Danny's Pov:

"Huff" Tucker says.

"Dude, you don't need to say it, you can just sigh." I say as I turn my head to look at him. "Cause it kind of sounds like you're talking to yourself."

"Relax dude." He replies "I made this new thing on my PDA that can recognize voices, here try it, just say something"

"Who am I?" I say into the device

"Voice Recognition Activated... Calculating... Voice: Danny Fenton. Would you like a world wide search on the name?" The PDA says. Tucker quickly types in NO. Sam rolls her eyes at it. Tucker looks at her like she's crazy.

"What's that for?" He says incredulously "Don't you roll your eyes at my baby!"

Sam looks skeptical "Tucker, you probably just programed Yours, mine, and Danny's voices into that."

"Not true!" Tucker looks agast. "It can figure out anyones name!"

"Anyone?" Tucker nods. Sam smiles, "Ok then, JAZZ!"

"Yes?" She says as she come in the room.

"Say something to Tucker's PDA." Sam says. Jazz looks at her confused. Sam just rolls her eyes again and motions at the device.

"Uhh, hi?" Jazz says questionably.

Voice Recognition Activated... Calculating... Voice: Jazz Fenton. Would you like a world wide search on the name?" Tucker types NO again, and smiles proudly. I grin and looks at Tucker.

"How did you do the Tucker?" I ask.

"Oh you know, just hacked into the government's files on citizens and download voice recordings of voices and names. **(lol don't know if that's real or not.)**

Everyone looks impressed. I'm about to say something, but just as I open my mouth, and blue smoke comes out. Tucker, Sam, and I all look at each other.

"Heyyyy, Jazz can I talk to you downstairs about something?" Sam asks desperately. Jazz smiles at her and nods. They both get up and head downstairs. As soon as they're out the door, Tucker slams it shut, and opens my window.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" I shout. A blue **(wow a lot of things are blue... Percy would be proud)** ring forms around me, then separates and one moves up, covering my head. And the other goes down, covering my feet. I look down at myself to make sure i'm a ghost, and sure enough, I am. I grin at Tucker, then fly out my window, looking around for the ghost. I start flying around town, and by now it's about 10:00 and dark outside. I'm starting to wonder why this ghost hasn't attacked me yet, when I spot a faint glow of orange in the distance. I smirk as I realize, the ghost was only, like, 12! _This will be sooo easy!_ I thought. However, when I land they weren't there anymore. I hurriedly looked around, because even if the ghost is easy, you always want to be prepared.

"Who are you?" I heard from above. As I look up I see... an angle. Like the kind with wings **(This is the Max Ride idea, all rights go to James Patterson)** , and a halo. This one didn't have a halo though. _I wonder why?_ She beats her wings a couple times, then lands. She has sunset orange hair **(Ombre)** that flows around her shoulders. She has on a white dress that falls around her legs loosely, and goes to about her kness. On her feet, she has greek style sandals, the kind that wrap around your legs. And on her wrist she has a delicate golden bracelet with symbols on it. Sadly I don't know what they are. Around her neck, she has a leather like necklace with decorative beads. And her wings, her wings were beautiful, a light brown with dots splattered around it, like hawk walks hesitantly toward me.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" She repeats. Her eyes widen, _she recognizes me,_ I think, _I better get ready to fight._

"Do they know i'm here?" She asks me frightened, and starts backing away quickly. I squint at her,

"They? Who are _They_? And Danny Phantom." I ask, advancing. She seems to relax at that, and waves her hand to tell me to forget she ever said it.

"So Danny Phantom, always wondered why there's so much talk about you being a half-a." She tells me seeming to be more comfortable around me. "What IS a half-a though?" She asks. _She doesn't know what a half-a is? Huh, she must be new to all this. That means I don't have to tell her what it is, she probably isn't experienced with fighting as a ghost anyway._

Her POV:

 _Really? He thinks I don't know who he is, or what a half-a is? Ha, he probably thinks I don't know how to fight as a ghost either, NEWS FLASH, it's basically the same when you're alive._

"Uhh, a half-a is... when the person is only half vegetarian." He tells me. _He expects me to believe that? How is he not totally dead yet? That's the real question._

"Person? Don't you mean ghost? But other wise, that makes sense!" I say and smile at him. _Thank the gods for acting classes!_ He looks relieved when I say that.

"Yeah, I meant ghost, I sometimes try to talk like I did when I was alive." He says, and looks pretty proud of himself for making that excuse. I want to facepalm so many times it isn't even funny. But right when i'm about to point out the mistakes in that sentence, two hellhounds burst from the bushes on my right. They're both growling at us, and for the millionth time since i've been dead, i'm sooo happy monsters can still smell me. And find me. Yaaay! ***Please note sarcasm*** I jump into the air and start hovering in the air, all the while i'm glaring at them. Right now they're just looking at Danny, but at the movement of my jump they look at me. They start their growling again, but quickly stop when they realize who I am. Once they do they put their tails between their legs, and run back into the shadows.

In the corner of my eye I see Danny turn to look at me in astonishment.

"Who are you?" He asks

"Me?" I say pointing to myself. He nods. "Well..."

 **So sorry (not really) but I have to go somewhere without wifi, and I want to get my first chapter published!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this is my second chapter! Yay! I'm going to be totally honest, I didn't check over my last chapter so there was probably a lot of spelling/idea/grammer mistakes. Sorry about that. Anyway, for me to post another chapter I just need _1_ review, that isn't so bad is it? : ) and if you're wondering, yes I will tell you the ghost girls name in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not an old man who writes stories/tv series the 95% of people love. Sorry you'll have to ask Rick, or the Nickelodeon**

 _"Me?" I say pointing to myself. He nods. "Well..."_

Her POV

I bit my lip my mind spinning, _I can't tell him the truth! I need a fake name... how about,_

"Selena, my name is Selena." **(It would be awesome if it really was Selena, but remember she gave him a fake name, you don't know her real name yet)** I say and smile down at him. Realizing i'm still hovering, I quickly tuck in my wings and fall three feet to the ground. Then I reach my hand out for him to shake. He takes it hesitantly, and shakes my hand. I giggle.

"Don't worry I won't bite." I say to Danny. he grins sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I just have a question for you." I make a circle motion with my hands to tell him to continue with what he's saying. He scratches the back of his neck.

"If you knew who I was why didn't you fight me?" He asks. _Reason!_ My brain screamed at me. _Think of a reason!_

"Well, I, uh. Didn't recognize you at first." I think quickly. _Thank gods i'm not a daughter of Apollo, or else I would have never been able to lie. _Just when i'm about to elaborate on my excuse, a Iris Message popped up in front of me.

Danny's POV

"Percy?!" Selena exclaims.

"How are you able to do this? This is incredible! Thousands of demigods would be able to talk to lost friends with this!" She continues. _Demigods? That sounds familiar, have I heard it somewhere? Maybe at school? No, hm, I wonder if it's a codeword of some sort?_

"Well, there's a reason I able to do this, sis." A voice says quietly. **(fyi it's quiet because Danny's on the other side of it.)** I whip around, looking for the source of the sound. Nothing.

"What do you mean Percy? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Selena says quickly

The voice must have responded, but I couldn't hear what it said, because Selena swipes her hand through the thing in front of her face. Looking worried she said.

"Σώβρακο της γιαγιάς" **("Great grandmothers underpants")** I decided not to question it, but instead ask,

"What was that?" She looked over at me in shock as if she forgot I was there.

"Oh it's this new ghost power that the newer ghosts are getting." _That's so cool,_ I thought, _I wonder if there's a way to get that power._ Just when i'm about to ask her if her wings are something new ghosts get as well, a teenage boy with blond hair, and a shirt that says "Beatles" on it, pops up right in front of me. He looks about 19, but definitely human.

"Hey, Alyssa," _Alyssa?_ I think, _I thought her name was Selena?!"_

"I just need to take you up to the top" at this point the teenager sees me.

"And apparently this guy too."

"And if I say no?" Selena/Alyssa asks. The boy shakes his head.

"Sorry, no can do. I've got orders directly from Dad." He says proudly. Selena/Alyssa sighs.

"Will there be consequences for not coming quietly?" She asks trying to find a loophole for going... up top? Huh, wonder what that is? The boy scratches the back of his head hesitantly, and nods saying,

"I was told to use whatever force necessary to get you." She sighs, but says

"Direct orders from my Uncle?" _This is her nephew? What?_ Cue another nod from the boy

"Both of them" He tells her. Her eyes widen in shock. She says something under her breath which sounds something like, "They know?" _I wonder if those are the people she thought I was with when I first met her?_ She stands there thinking for a few more seconds, then deciding she can find no more loopholes, she agrees to go.

"Where are we going?" I ask. The boy smiles and points up, with a mischievous look on his face he takes both of our arms, and we seem to jump up really fast. Faster than anyone's ever run. Before I can ask to slow down, we appear in a **GIANT** room, it looks like it could fit two of my schools in here! Around the room, there are twelve seats, eleven of which are occupanted. The boy who came to get use jogged over to the seat that's empty.

Selena/Alyssa POV

Once we're on Olympus I quickly scan around for the reason i'm here. And my eyes land on him.

"Percy!" I shout anger clearly in my voice. In the corner of my vision I see Danny flinch.

"Alyssa!" I hear my name being shouted by Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. The only differance it that they're happy to see me. I stay where I am, glaring at them the whole time they were running toward me.

"Oh my gods! Alyssa, where have you been?" Shouts Annabeth as she hugs me. Taking on full realization of where I am, I spin and bow to Zeus, greeting him as Lord Zeus, then I turned to Hades, and greeted him the same way. Finally I turned to my father.

"Lord... Poseidon." I say and bow . Then I bow to all three of them again.

"May I ask why i'm here? I know who wanted my to be summoned, but why?" I ask. I directed my question to Zeus. Before he answers my question though, he turns to Poseidon, and says,

"You see your daughter? SHE has manners in her, bowing to the king of the gods first. Unlike your son." _What did Percy do now?_ I think, _Did he bow to Dad first or somethimg else that could get him killed?_ But Zeus isn't done, because he turns to me to answer my question.

"You are here demigod, because we gave your brother three wishes, and one of them was for you to come to this room and talk to him." **(Ok I know in the book it says Percy only gets one "wish", but bear with me.)** I sigh, and look at Percy.

"Really Percy? You had three wishes from the most powerful gods/goddesses in the universe" When I say this I can feel all the Olympians get a bigger ego.

"And you use one of them to see your little sister?" I ask him. Putting my hand on my hip.

"I didn't know where you were, and you're my sister, a lot of monsters would take that as an opportunity to try and kill you. And... well you hadn't been back for a few months. And you weren't going on a quest, because there were no prophecies to follow." He says this all, and by the end of his explanation he was scratching the back of his neck.

"And well, i'm just glad to see that you're alright." He adds. I flinch.

"Percy... i'm not alright, or at least, not in the way you're thinking. Percy, do I look like I usually do? I'm not, *sighs* i'm not alive anymore." I somehow manage to choke the last sentence out. Percy looks shocked.

"You're... Dead?" He asks.

 **Matt: Thank you for pointing that out! I probably would not have noticed it otherwise. I'll be more careful checking over my spelling from now on!**

 **HIII D: Sorry, Percy didn't really come in the first chapter, and not really in this chapter either. But next chapter i'm going to write in Percy's POV**

 **YAY! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**


End file.
